Una vida más Relato de Otonashi Yuzuru
by Fioreyelpuig
Summary: Relato de Otonashi Yuzuru En aquel momento me quedé pensativo, cuando esa voz me dijo aquellas palabras, empecé a reflexionaron sobre tantas cosas, como... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.. acaso al responder esa pregunta ¿Encontraría la respuesta a mi tristeza?


**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Angel Beats me pertenece, solo su trama (historia)… =3**

**Este es un fanfic para la comunidad Latidos de Angel, nuestra meta es llegar a los 100 fics en español, así que si nos quieren apoyar, se los agradeceríamos mucho! :D**

* * *

_**Una vida más...**_

_**~~Relato de Otonashi Yuzuru~~**_

* * *

Ese día, aquel atardecer abrasador me cubría. No podía parar de llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como que no existiera un mañana. La estaba abrazando, sabiendo que podía ser la última vez en mi existencia de ser capaz de esto. No la quería soltar, ella con su cabeza reposada en mi pecho y sus ojos de color miel me dijo unas series de palabras que nunca podré olvidar… ''_Muchas gracias, gracias por amarme. Este regalo de vida que me diste, de verdad gracias…'' _

Eso fue lo último que escuché de ella, al segundo desapareció, como que nunca hubiera existido, ella se fue, me la quitaron como que nunca pudiera tener la posibilidad de quererla y tenerla conmigo.

Al momento me arrodillé en el suelo, llorando desenfrenadamente, nunca creí poder enamorarme de alguien como lo había hecho de ella. Y pensar que no tuvimos el tiempo necesario para estar juntos y disfrutar de lo que nos rodeaba.

En ese momento empecé a pensar, conmocionado por la situación… -¿_Porqué llegué aquí, acaso fue para ayudarlos a todos ellos que llegaran a este mundo a poder librarse de ese peso que llevaban encima…o quizá para que Kanade pudiera estar completamente satisfecha con su vida (digo, para agradecerme de aquello que le di en mi vida pasada)… o simplemente fue un error al morir?...-_

Muchas preguntas se me cruzaban en la mente, pero al parecer una de ellas era la correcta… la verdadera razón por la cual yo estaba ahí… me di cuenta de ello, al oír un voz en el ambiente, no sabía de donde provenía, pues hermanaba de todas partes… ésta era sumamente suave y dulce, me preguntó con tranquilidad -¿_Ya has encontrado la razón por la cuál llegaste? ¿Averiguaste cuál fue tu propósito?-_

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la voz venia del mismo sitio, era parte del lugar… -_¿O sea que este lugar tiene vida?- _Pregunté con curiosidad.

_-Algo así, digamos, que a éste lugar yo lo controlo, te he elegido a ti, porque eres parte de un plan, un plan de vida. Sin ti, esas personas a las que tanto quieres no hubieran encontrado la verdadera felicidad. En vez de llorar deberías estar feliz, por haber podido encontrar a aquellos seres que darían la vida por ti y te querrían hasta el fin del universo, por más que digan lo que te digan, y hagan lo que te hagan, son tus amigos, y eso no lo puedes cambiar. ESO es parte de tu plan de vida… Ahora que lo entiendes, y después de que hayas podido darte cuenta de tu propósito, si puedo dejar que sigas tu camino y avances, dando el siguiente paso; avanzando al siguiente escalón; yendo a la próxima etapa, culminando de una vez por todas este sufrimiento que aparentas tener… porque bien sabes, que en el fondo, ellos siempre te recordarán y nunca se olvidarán de lo que has hecho por ellos y los buenos momentos que pasaste juntos, por más que estos no sean muchos.-_

En ese momento escuche todo lo que esa voz me tenía que decir, al momento de que terminara de hablar me quedé atónito, y se me escapó alguna que otra lagrima, porque sabía que lo que decía era cierto… Tanto yo como ellos nos recordaríamos para siempre… y si acaso se olvidaran de mí, haré que me recuerden, puesto que muy en el fondo se que aún existe algo que nos une…

Despacio levanté mi puño diciendo _–¡Se que puedo! ¡Lo lograré! ¡De una forma u otra volveré a verlos! ¡No importa si me toman a#os o hasta siglos! ¡No me rendiré, los esperaré, haré lo necesario para poderlos ver y que estén orgullosos de mi! ¡Por Kanade!, ¡Yurippe!, ¡Y todos lo chicos del Frente de Batalla!- _Justo después de haber dicho esto, la voz me dijo _– Exactamente eso era lo que quería escuchar, creo que ya has comprendido para que existes en este mundo… me parece que ya es hora de que te vallas-_

Fue entonces que exclamé -_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Cómo que me valla? ¿A dónde?- _mire a todas partes y repetí lo mismo, pero ésta vez nadie llegó a contestar. Enseguida miré mis manos y empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco, desde la punta de los dedos hasta los codos, y así sucesivamente con el resto del cuerpo, como que se convirtieran en peque#as estrellas blancas que se iban flotando y subiendo cada vez más hasta desaparecer de mi visa… al momento pensé _–Éste debe ser mi fin, ya cumplí con mi propósito, aquella fuerza que se encontraba aquí se encargaría de las próximas personas que cayesen en este lugar. Me encantó haber estado con todos ustedes, haber compartido momentos y hecho cosas inolvidables, y aunque no recordemos de todo esto en la próxima vida, siempre lo tendré en mi corazón.- _hasta que esa fuerza me consumió totalmente y…

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estaba todo negro, hasta que pude abrir los ojos, vi una luz y enseguida observé frente a mi que se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y hermoso, con unos ojos color miel y una cara de preocupación. Me dijo con una voz suave y dulce:

-_Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-_

Respondí algo agitado, levantando mi espalda del césped en el que caí_:_

_-¿Qué? ¿K-Kanade?-_

_-¿Conoces mi nombre?... Espera, dime el tuyo… tu cara me resulta familiar…-_

_-¡Pues claro, soy yo, Otonashi!-_

_-No estoy segura, pero me parece mejor que pases a mi casa que está a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí, para asegurarnos de que no te halla pasado nada-_

_-No, no hay problema, estoy bien- Dije sin preocupación y aliviado por a verla podido encontrar..._

_-No, es mi responsabilidad, después de todo, fue uno de mis amigos los que te golpearon con la pelota de beisbol, claro, que de manera accidental… pero fue porque apareciste de la nada caminando de entre los arbustos del parque…-_

A lo lejos pude observar la silueta de un hombre sosteniendo un bate y una chica que se movía para todas partes, como que estuviera llena de energías. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que eran Hinata y Yui… pero preferí seguir el ritmo al que las cosas iban, aceptar la invitación de Kanade de poder ir a su casa y más adelante, con el tiempo, poder conocer a los demás… porque sé que de algún modo u otro nos encontraremos, volveremos a ser los que éramos antes; ellos recordarán todos aquéllos momentos juntos… Y si eso no se puede, no me queda otra que… ¡Crear unos Nuevos!... pero de algo estaba seguro, ¡los había encontrado después de haberlos perdido, por eso me siento afortunado!

**FIN.**

* * *

_~~ Opinión del escritor, en otras palabras, la mía xD ~~_

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic. Perdonen me, sé que es algo corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo como para seguirlo… Porfa comenten lo que les pareció… Quiero que sepan que lo hice principalmente porque quería verle un final concreto, me encantó y lo disfruté mucho… pero me hubiera encantado que quedara en un final como éste en el anime… por eso y mucho más, gracias a todos! :3**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado… y díganme en que puedo mejorar y su punto de visa con esta historia… :D**


End file.
